


The train ride.

by TheLilNugget



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Innocence, M/M, Thank you for the support!, Train Ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLilNugget/pseuds/TheLilNugget
Summary: Craig is on a train with the love of his life. Somehow, Tweek can turn something so simple as a train ride to something beautiful.





	The train ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted here, so hello everyone! I won't talk too much, so enjoy the fanfic! Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, this fic is entirely meant for entertainment. I don't any characters in it.

I’m looking out through a window, watching the blurred colours fly past. It seems like it goes faster and faster, even if it doesn’t. I roll my eyes at a wall where the word “FAG” is written with spray paint. Fucking South Park and its homophobic people. I flip the wall off, even though I can’t see it anymore. I rub one of my eyes with the back of my hand, trying to wipe the sleep out of it. I rest my head against the cold glass, and let out a deep sigh. The vibrations of the train making the glass uncomfortable to lean on. 

I’m Craig Tucker for your information. I’m on a train to North Park. It’s not like it’s something special, trains are nice and boring, just how I like it.

I look to my right and look up and down at my twenty one year old boyfriend, Tweek Tweak.

Tweek has his headphones in, humming quietly to the tunes. I try to hear which song it is, but he’s humming so quietly, his voice breaks now and then. He’s looking down in his lap, where a scarf that he’s knitting rests. He works slowly and with steady hands. Knitting makes him calm whenever he’s stressed or scared. I should know, I taught him. 

He doesn’t seem to notice me looking at him, and if he does, he lets me look. But knowing Tweek, I guess the first alternative. Suddenly, he stops knitting and focus entirely on humming the song. While doing so, he looks into the distance. Tweek isn’t very good at doing two things at the same time, so he usually focus on doing one thing, and stops doing anything else. 

I gently lie my hand on his knee, careful not to scare him. I lean forward to kiss him on the cheek. He stops humming and twitches a little. He looks up at me and blinks with his beautiful, coffee coloured eyes. He gives me a weak smile but I know the look that he gives me. It’s the look he gives me when he’s nervous or scared. 

I place my hand on Tweek’s forearm and rubs it a little. 

“What are you listening to?” I whisper gently. 

He takes out one shell of his headphones and asks “W-What did you say...?”

I lean closer and whisper again.

“I was just wondering what music you are listening to?”

The blond boy sighs out in relief, as if he expected me to be mad at him for not hearing the first time. I start rubbing his thigh instead of his arm, to reassure him that everything is fine.

“Fireflies with O-Owl City…” Tweek stutters out.

“Okay.” I say with my deep, nasal voice that Tweek somehow, in some weird way, finds sexy.

I stop stroking his leg, and put one streak of hair in Tweek’s face behind his ear. He smiles and takes out the other shell of his headphones. I slip my hand behind his neck and press my lips against Tweek’s. He melts into my lips, cupping my cold cheek. Whenever I kiss Tweek, it’s like some kind of firework goes off inside of me. It’s like a feeling I can’t feel without him. It’s not happiness, nor sadness. It’s like… It’s hard to explain, but it’s kind of like a mix of both. All I know, it’s that it’s a bloody good feeling. But he eventually pulls away and lets his hand drop into my lap. I immediately take it and rub it with my thumb. 

“W-What book are you r-reading then…?” Tweek whispers. 

I look down in my lap where a blue pocket book rests. I actually loaned it from my little sister since I’ve been a little curious about it since she bought it. Okay… I took it without asking. 

“The fault in our stars. It’s good. It reminds me of us, except for that we’re both alive.” 

(I’m not crying, you are crying.)

Tweek smiles even if what I just said was sad as fuck. God, I love his smile. It’s like seeing an angel, but better. Scratch that, I don’t even like angels. It’s like seeing a guinea pig but better! That’s it! 

Tweek takes off my hat with one hand and wraps the other arm around my neck. He lean forward so that our noses bump and moves a bit closer. I plant another soft kiss on his chapped lips. He intertwines his fingers in my black hair and moves his lips shyly against mine a little. Damn. 

Tweek breaks this kiss too, it’s always him. If I had to break it, I would never do it. If he never stopped, it would go on forever.

The beautiful boy beside me picks up his scarf again and goes back to knitting. I rest my head on his shoulder and he rests his on top of mine. His soft, messy hair tickling my face. His chest rises up and down, his slow breathing showing that he’s comfortable with my presence. My presence. I observe his hands working, and I’m quite proud of him. The scarf is brown and green striped, Tweek’s favourite colours. His work is impressive, every stripe is perfect. I love everything he creates, mostly because it’s has been made with Tweek’s hands. He learned fast. He’s almost better than I am. Almost. 

We sit like that for a good ten minutes, just me and him. I’m just drifting off to sleep when Tweek suddenly stops knitting. His breathing speeds up and I groan, trying not to show my disappointment. 

“C-Craig…?” Tweek say quietly.

I tilt my head a little and sigh through my nose.

“Mm…?” 

The twitching boy seems nervous when he put his hand on top of mine, slipping his fingers between my pale ones. He’s shaking while he does so, I squeeze his hand gently, showing my affection in every move. He relaxes a little, but doesn’t stop shaking. 

“H-How do...How do you t-think she’ll react…?” He whisper with his signature, squeaky voice.

I try to smile, even if he can’t see it. I squeeze his hand again, this time, no effect. 

“I...I don’t know…” I say, feeling how dry my throat is.

Tweek tenses up, loosing the grip he has on my hand, but still having it there.

“She’ll hate m-me, won’t s-she? She’ll never s-speak to m-me again!” Tweek says loud enough to get people’s attention. I try my best to keep Tweek from noticing   
it, since it would make the situation a whole lot worse. I wrap my arms around him, holding his head against my chest with one hand. He doesn’t cry, but that almost makes me more worried.

“Shhh...Babe, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. It’s okay, Tweek. Calm down, spaz.” I say with a soft voice that I didn’t know that I had. I gently rock him back and forth, just being there with him and nowhere else. His breathing, squeaking and squirming slows down for every breath. I close my eyes, burying my face in Tweek’s hair. We sit like that for a minute or so, before Tweek looks up at me, inhaling a few shaky breaths. He licks his pink lips and looks down in his lap.

“B-But if you h-had to guess…?” He whispers.

I open my mouth and close it again like a fish. I try to say something, but I don’t know what I should say. I don’t want to lie, but the truth would only make it worse.

“A-And don’t lie to m-me man…” Tweek mumbles without looking up. 

I open my mouth again, trying to say something again. This time succeeding.

“I... I think that she’ll come around eventually… but I don’t… I don’t think that she’ll be… too pleased with it… But if that’s the case, then you shouldn’t keep her close. I… I don’t think that she would abandon you for being who you are, but...I don’t know, Tweek… I have never met your grandmother, so I have no clue... ” 

Tweek doesn’t say a word. I could swear he’s stopped breathing even. He looks down even more, his hair hanging down and covering his face. I lean forward, cupping his face with one hand. I lift his chin up, so that I can see his face properly. Tweek’s eyes are sparkling and shining, highlighting the coffee brown shades in them. He smiles weakly, sniffles a little and puts his hand over mine, that has now gone from his chin to his cheek. I feel weaker from the sight of my boyfriend, now being more beautiful than ever. A single tear rolls down his cheek, creating a wet line from the corner of his eye to his chin. I wipe it away with my thumb.

I pull him into a hug again, he immediately wraps his arms around my waist, sobbing quietly on my shoulder. I pull back a little and kiss him on the forehead. Tweek doesn’t let me go. He holds me like it’s the last time, and that gets to me. It bloody gets to me. He clings onto my jacket as if he’s about to fall. It feels as if I’m going to fall. The way we hold each other, makes me remember our first kiss when we were fifteen years old...

\----------------------------

(Craig's flashback)

“You look great.” 

Tweek looked down, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. The snowflakes falling on his shoulders and on his nose, making him even more beautiful than he was before, if that’s even possible. His breath comes out in small puffs of smoke, seen clearly against the dark night sky. He pulls his sleeves down, covering almost everything of his hand. He’s wearing a thick, green sweater that goes well with his eyes. His messy hair a little bit tamed, but still wild, just how I like it. When he looks up again, I see that he’s wearing… 

Eyeliner?

The smile on my face disappears, instead it’s replaced with my hand over my mouth. My Tweek… Is so… Bloody beautiful. It almost makes me want to find a bedroom as soon as possible, but that thought disappears quickly. Tweek’s smile also drops when he sees my reaction. 

“You… You d-don’t like i-it…?” He says.

“No, no!” I take a step forward, shaking my head. I take Tweek’s hand when I’m standing close to him. I blush a little, and Tweek looks down agiain.

“It’s perfect.” I whisper, smiling at him again.

Tweek doesn’t look up. He adjusts his hand to mine, and swings it playfully back and forth. He’s smiling now, looking at our hands together. I bring our hands up so that it’s in front of our faces. I’m only a centimetre taller than him, so neither of us has to stand on our toes awkwardly. I intertwine our fingers together, smiling warmly at him. We both observe our intertwined fingers, as if they were the most beautiful thing we’ve both ever seen. We gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes, never wanting the moment to end. When I see his face so close, I do the only thing that feels right in that moment. I lean a bit closer, with the intention to let my lips touch his. They’re only a few inches apart…

Tweek suddenly pulls back, letting go of my hand. He shifts awkwardly and puts his hands in his pockets. I feel the loss of his hand and his breath on my lips. I let a breath that I held in out, trying to hide my disappointment. 

So close…

“Uhmm...S-Should we go i-inside then…?” Tweek says. 

I awkwardly rub the back of my neck and bite my lip.

“Uhmm...Yeah, sure.” I answer, stuttering a little.

Tweek opens the door to the coffee shop next to us, a little bell rings when he does so. The heat hits me in the face like a frying pan, and the smell of coffee and soap fill my nostrils. The shop is small and cozy, and there’s candles on all tables. The tables are brown with chairs in the same colour. There’s also couches along the walls. It’s a local café that I had never even heard about. Tweek said that it was good, and he knows every good café in this goddamn town. I’m not a huge fan of coffee, but a date with Tweek is just meant to be in a coffee shop. I even suggested that we’d go to one. He was more excited than he showed. I know that.   
My date sits down at a table that has a couch and pats the seat next to him. I sit down next to him and take off my scarf. Tweek takes off his scarf as well, we both lie them next to us. We don’t look at each other when we both lean against the table. We sit in awkward silence until a waitress attend our table. She’s tall, dressed in a white t-shirt with a brown apron. Her chocolate coloured hair is put up in a messy bun. She smiles friendly at us.

“Hello! Nice to see you again, Tweek! Is this the handsome young man that you mentioned last time?” She says, in the darkest female voice I’ve ever heard.

Tweek blushes and hides one half of his face with his hand.

“Heather!” He squeaks, still hiding his face. I can’t help but chuckle a little. I look up at Heather, who’s smiling against Tweek. She looks at me and mouthes “Date night?”. I nod at her. She smiles even bigger, now showing her teeth. 

“So, what are you guys craving tonight? I guess the regular for Tweek, but what do you want, Craig?” She says happily. I open my mouth, but close it again. I stare at her and blink a few times. How did she know…

Heather just nods at Tweek, who’s still not looking up. I can’t help but smile at her. I like her already. 

“Regular coffee with milk, please.” I say, putting an arm around Tweek, who refuses to cooperate. 

Heather writes it down on a small notepad and then she leaves to make our drinks. I turn to Tweek and smirk while rubbing his shoulder. I gently rock side to side with him.

“So… You’ve talked about me with your barista, huh?” I say teasingly. It’s clear that Heather made us much more comfortable with each other. Now Tweek finally looks up, still blushing a dark red. He hides his mouth with his sleeve covered hands.

“I...yeah...sorry…” He whispers while snuggling into my embrace. I feel my face heat up when he does so. We’ve never done anything more than hold hands before, and here we are, acting like we’ve been together since forever. It doesn’t even feel weird, it feels completely natural. Like we’ve done it a million times before. I don’t know if it’s because it’s our second date, or if it’s just us. When Tweek looks up at me, I snap out of my trance.

“Oh, uh, dude, that’s nothing to apologize for. Only good things I hope?” I say, smirking at him again. Tweek immediately shoots up and stares at me as if I had hit him in the face. 

“N-No! Of course n-not!” He says, shaking a little. I let go of him, resting my head in my hand, steadying my elbow on the table. I look at him lovingly. He smiles shyly back.

“A month.” I state, reaching for his hand. He takes it and moves a bit closer.

“M-Mm…I still c-can’t believe t-that you asked me o-out by sending S-Stripe with a note…!” He mumbles, still looking into my eyes. His eyes are coffee coloured, that’s one of the first things I noticed about him. Another thing I noticed about him is the dark bags underneath his eyes. Everything that adds to his personality, basically. 

“Is o-one month anniversary e-even a thing…?” Tweek asks.

I shift a little, still looking at Tweek. He’s just too frickin’ beautiful with eyeliner.

“It is now. We couldn’t just ignore it, now could we?” I say while grinning at him.

The blond boy in front of me grin too, and nods. I lift his hand against my lips and plant a soft kiss on top of his knuckles. He squirms a little. Then Heather comes into my eyesight. She walks over to us and puts down two drinks. She smiles and slips me a note. She winks at me, then she turns to leave. 

“Enjoy!” She says over her shoulder. I look at Tweek, his eyes lit up when the drinks came. He doesn’t seem bothered by the fact that Heather just gave me a note. I pick up the note and open it.

“Here’s my number: 4573769 Call if you guys would like to hang out sometime!

Craig+Tweek=<3”

I stare at the note, wondering if it’s flirty or friendly. I look up at Tweek, who’s sipping on his drink already. 

“D-Don’t worry. She has a g-girlfriend.” He says without looking up. I look at the back of the note and then I flip it over again.

“I like her, she seems cool.” I say. Tweek nods, but doesn’t give me any other reaction. I take my drink and sip on it. It’s almost as good as Tweek’s coffee. Almost. I look up at Tweek again.

“So, what’s your “regular” at this place?” I ask between sips on my coffee. Tweek smacks his lips, and when he looks up, I see that he has cream on his nose. I can’t help but smile at that.

“T-They have a bloody g-good macchiato here, s-so that’s my t-to go here…” 

I put down my drink and lick my thumb.

“You have a little…” I say while wiping away the cream with my thumb. Tweek pulls back his head a little and smiles shyly, but keeps drinking. I suck on my thumb before picking up my drink again. After that, it’s like all the awkwardness is gone. We chat away like old friends, talking and laughing with each other. We talk about everything, yet nothing. I tell him about my guinea pig, and he tells me about the first time he drank coffee. It’s a good story, I tell you.

“...and then my mom was like: have another!” Tweek said, laughing.

I snort and laugh so much, I can barely breathe. Our drinks are finished, but neither of us wants the date to end. It’s such a perfect moment, just me and Tweek, being with each other. I can’t imagine what I would’ve done if I hadn’t asked him out. I’m so caught up in the moment, I stare at Tweek’s laughing face and his slender body. I’m just so filled up with love and happiness that I don’t even notice when the words blurt out.

“Oh my fucking god, Tweek! I love you so much!” I say, still laughing. I immediately understand what I said, but I keep laughing anyways. Tweek tenses up a little but doesn’t stop laughing. We laugh a little bit more, but it then turns to giggles when we both have understood what I actually said. We’ve said “I love you” on text before, but never out loud. I thought that it would be dramatic, like with a first kiss, but it came completely natural, like everything else this night.

After that we just keep talking a little bit. About school and graduation. How Tweek plans to major in psychology, mostly because he won’t have to work with others as much. I tell him about my dream to become a writer. I never told anyone else, because it seemed a bit silly. Tweek just laughs and says that it really fits me, since I “read more than I breathe”. After that we sit in awkward silence for a while, before Tweek breaks it. 

“Uhmm...S-Should we go…?” He stutters.

“Uh, yeah!” I say a bit louder than I should have. I grab my scarf and Tweek does the same. We both stand up, before walking against the door. Tweek turns around while wrapping the scarf around his neck and waves in Heather’s direction.

“Bye, Heather!” He says happily. Heather waves back, smiling at us both. Then I open the door, letting Tweek out first before walking out myself. I wave at Heather as well, before feeling the cold wind against my face. I miss the heat in the shop already. As we walk outside, Tweek grabs my hand and intertwine his fingers with mine. 

“I...I can follow y-you home if you w-want…?” 

I give his hand a little squeeze.

“I’d love that.”

We walk in silence, listening to each others’ footsteps. Tweek’s hand is warm and soft compared to my dry, cold ones. He swings it between us, skipping a little. After a while, he stops swinging it and leans on me. His head is barely touching my shoulder, but I pull him closer, putting an arm around his shoulders. The blond boy puts his arm around my waist, snuggling into my embrace like in the café. We walk the rest of the way like that, Tweek hugs me a little tighter whenever he hears a sound. When we walk through the forest, Tweek hugs me so hard, it’s like he thinks thathe’s going to die. I grin, loving that it’s my arms that makes him feel safe. We soon arrive at my house. When we do so, we both let go of each other, even if it’s clear that neither of us wants the night to end. Tweek pokes the snow a little with his foot, while I shift awkwardly. I’m the first to speak up.

“So...I had a great time. We...should take up Heather’s offer and, uhm, I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” 

Tweek looks up and smiles weakly.

“Y-Yeah, I’ll see you a-at school…” He whispers. I step forward and hug him tightly, letting out a sigh. Tweek hugs me back, gripping my jacket. We stand like that for a while, thirty seconds or so. Then I let go of him, rubbing his arm a little before opening the gate to my house. I’m just leaving, when Tweek suddenly yells at me.

“C-Craig! Wait!”

I turn around, blinking.

“Yes?”

Tweek looks down and rubs his arm.

“U-Uhmm, in… in the café...w-when you said...that...I...I-I just wanted t-to...ugh, fuck it! I love y-you too, m-man, okay!”

I wince at Tweek’s sudden outburst. He’s now blushing madly, hugging himself tightly. My eyes widen. He actually had the courage to say that…? I have no idea what to answer. Something tells me that this is something that Tweek has wanted to say for a long time.

“Uh...Thanks, Tweekers…” I say quietly. 

Tweek stops shaking and face palm.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” 

Tweek grabs me by the collar and presses his lips against mine. I freeze against him, but soon enough I relax and let my hands drop to his waist, holding it tightly. Tweek’s lips are chapped, but still soft. Soon enough, he loose his grip on my collar and wraps his arms around my neck. Our lips move shyly against each other, clearly showing that neither of us have much experience. It’s not dramatic, nor bad. It’s just a kiss, a teenage boys’ kiss in the middle of the night. Even if it’s so simple, it’s so beautiful. My head is spinning and my hands are shaking. I can feel my face heat up, and Tweek seems nervous too. 

But in this moment, I feel something. A feeling not so...empty like my other feelings. I normally feel nothing. Just an emptiness. It’s not like it’s bad, but I’ve never felt truly happy. But right here, right now...

I feel more alive than ever. 

Tweek pulls back, but only a few centimetres, so that our lips don’t touch anymore. I’m still holding him tightly, not willing to let go of him. I can’t. Not when I finally have what I’ve wanted for so long. We just stare into each others’ eyes, red faces, beating hearts. I hear him breath clearly, and his breath smells like coffee. Neither of us move an inch, but eventually, I raise my hand to put a streak of Tweek’s hair behind his ear. 

“I...I’ve wanted t-to do that for a w-while…” Tweek whispers while breathing heavily.

“Me too. I tried outside of the coffee shop.” I say in a low tone.

“I know...y-you just c-caught me off g-guard…”

We keep standing like that. It’s like time has stopped, and we’re stuck in this perfect moment. Tweek looks deep into my eyes, as if he’s trying to read me. He succeeded.

“Do...Do you w-want me t-to stay…?” 

I move closer to his lips, but just before I let them touch again, I whisper…

“Yes.”

\----------------------------------------------

“Uh, C-Craig?” 

I snap out of my thoughts, and look up at him. I’m smiling like an idiot from remembering the best memory I have. Tweek sees my smile and grins back.

“What...What a-are you thinking about?” He chuckles.

I chuckle a little as well, feeling incredibly happy from just thinking about when Tweek had eyeliner. He hasn’t wore that since that night. I kind of miss it, he was really hot. 

“Uhmm, Craig? Maybe y-you could let me g-go now…? I’m fine n-now.” 

I finally notice that we’ve been sitting in the same position for about ten minutes. Even if it’s a comforting position, I can only imagine how sweaty Tweek must be from sitting so close to me for so long. I let go of my tight hold on him, and take off my jacket. Tweek sits up properly, stretching a little. He wipes his eye a little while sniffing. He fumbles a little with his phone and puts in the headphones again. I glance at the screen, trying to see which song he’s choosing. It’s some Owl City song. Tweek loves Owl City, they are “calm, but has a nice beat” according to him. 

I shift a little and pick up my book again. Tweek lies his head on my shoulder, breathing slowly. I rest my head on of his, scanning the pages of my book. I don’t read much though, because suddenly I start thinking about Tweek with eyeliner again. Goddamnit, the damn picture won’t leave my mind.  
“You should wear eyeliner again. You look so hot in it.” I blurt out.

Tweek chuckles. He’s so damn cute when he does that.

“Oh, s-so that’s what you w-were thinking about…I was wondering why y-you were so damn h-happy.” 

I can feel his smile against my shoulder, and it fills me with satisfaction and joy. It always does, just like during our first kiss or the first time we shared a bed on prom night. All the thoughts and actions that’s happened makes me so happy and loved, it actually feels like I’ll explode.

“I love you.” I whisper.

Tweek snuggles closer and grabs my hand again.

“I love you too.”

I feel him relax, which tells me that he’s falling asleep. I bury my face in his soft, blond hair, smelling the honey-scented shampoo that he uses. Tweek’s smell is hard to forget, he smells like honey, coffee and cinnamon, from the cinnamon buns he makes at the coffee shop. The smell of Tweek is the most comforting smell that I know. It always make me feel like I’m home. When I come home to my family, I smell the scent that I grew up with, but it’s not as comforting. I do love my family a lot, but They have never been there for me like Tweek always has. He helped me through the hardest part of my life. When I questioned who I was, and what I would become. Coming to Tweek is coming home, waking up to Tweek’s peaceful, sleeping form every morning, is waking up at home. Tweek is my home, and I know that I want it to be like that forever.

That’s why I’m going to ask him to marry me one day. 

But not here, not now.

I’ll ask him when we finish college and move in together. When he’s ready. But if he’s not ready then, I’ll wait until he is.

Because waiting for Tweek is like waiting for a good book to end.

The wait is always worth it. 

But this is just a train ride after all, so I try to ignore all the facts that’s keeping me awake. 

The fact that I’ll soon help Tweek to come put to his homophobic grandmother.

The fact that August just died in my book.

The fact that we finish college in a year, that I can ask him to move in in my apartment with me in a year.

But that will have to wait.

I smile as I drift off to sleep, still inhaling the scent of Tweek’s hair as it tickles my nose, dreaming about what awaits at the end of this train ride.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this fic two times, cuz I wrote it the first time on a train on my phone, and then I redid it on the computer when I got home. What did you think? Tell me in the comments! Feel free to request something, and feedback is appreciated! You can expect a lot of more content, but I don't know how often I will post. I'm currently working on Style, Bendy and Bunny. I could write a Clyde x Token if requested. I don't really ship them that much, but I think it's cute, so if it's wanted, then I'll do it. Loads of love to Matt and Trey, and I'll see ya'll in the next fic! Bye fellas!


End file.
